


Día uno: Fantasmas

by Marcel (n0irc0urier)



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0irc0urier/pseuds/Marcel
Summary: Relato para el desafío #Writetober 2020, lista de temas propuesta por @writetwt en Twitter.
Collections: writetober2020





	Día uno: Fantasmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A todos los fantasmas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+todos+los+fantasmas).



El espectro se deslizó por el pasillo con el silencio habitual, casi como una babosa. Un ritmo tan lento que el resto del universo parece moverse a un galope frenético; la maquinaria global no admite períodos de tristeza crónica, melancolía, o como el siglo presente decida llamarla. El mundo exige tragarse las amarguras; sonrisa de revista y producción al máximo. En la crueldad de esa maquinaria, otro día indagaremos.

Sus pasos hablaban para el atento y gritaban para el sabio, porque la cautela en cada uno de ellos delataba que el fantasma había sufrido una muerte violenta. Solo esa categoría de espectro era tan cuidadosa en su andar. Jamás verías a una víctima de la vejez, o la enfermedad, moverse con tanto cuidado, bajo temor de encontrar el arma asesina frente a sus narices tan pronto doblar una esquina. El arma homicida estaba a varios metros aún y había acabado, irónicamente, dentro de un cajón. Control seguro del armamento, lo llaman.

Comprenderá el lector que, cuando un fantasma es enviado al otro mundo con violencia, busca la sangre de su verdugo. Puede no ser consciente de ello, pero la sed de venganza yacerá bajo su piel espectral hasta que cometa el noble acto de arrancarla del hueco en su pecho. Sin embargo, es injusto, a la par de ignorante, pedirle a un fantasma que perdone a quien lo asesinó, en único beneficio de... ¿De qué? ¿Es lícito pedirle piedad a quien jamás la recibió?. Este fantasma —o esta fantasma, pues no podemos precisar su esencia con un vistazo—. Supo que su oportunidad de vengar su brutal asesinato se encontraba, ahora, muy cerca. 

El espectro siguió avanzando de forma lenta por la casa. Captaba el ambiente hostil, por lo que siguió el ritual apropiado y agachó la cabeza al caminar entre los seres vivientes que se alarmaban ante su presencia. Al final de ese pasillo, un féretro. Dentro, su asesino. Una sonrisa tranquila su rostro replicó la que el servicio forense puso en mano de su verdugo.

Se inclinó sobre el cristal y dijo unas cuantas palabras sueltas, antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

Los murmullos estallaron en su espalda, viejas escandalizadas y maltratadores encubiertos, dispuestos a lanzarse sobre la lánguida figura a la más mínima señal de aprobación familiar. El fantasma sabía que no era bien recibido ahí, mas ese era, en cualquier caso, otro motivo más para asistir al funeral de su padre.

Al dar los últimos pasos, escaleras abajo, y sentir la tierra bajo la suela de los zapatos, en su pecho comenzó a florecer la carne. El hueso se extendió por sus brazos. Como una enredadera, la piel volvió a lucir las marcas del maltrato y tapizó con ellas el envoltorio de un ser humano completo.

¿Las palabras que rompieron su maldición? Simples. "No te perdono, ni te perdonaré jamás".

Los fantasmas suelen buscar venganza. Negarse a perdonar al verdugo es otra forma de enterrar su memoria y escupir en su redención. Consagrarlo a la Diosa del olvido y cerrar aquel féretro con los clavos de un rencor legítimo.

Los fantasmas también renacen cuando se permiten sobrevivir a sus asesinos, y siempre se ha sabido que los padres pueden matarte en vida.


End file.
